captainnfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Lana
Princess Lana is a character in the separate cartoon and comic book continuities of Captain N: The Game Master. The two versions of the character share a lot of personality traits and some backstory. She is the regally and unbearably beautiful princess and acting regent of Videoland, the daughter of King Charles, the little sister of Prince Lyle, and the romantic interest of Kevin Keene. She also co-leads the N Team and lives in the Palace of Power. She is voiced by Venus Terzo. Like Kevin, Lana obviously does not come from any NES game, having been made for the series. However, she bears a resemblance to Palutena from Kid Icarus. Cartoon Personality Princess Lana is ruling Videoland in the absence of her father, King Charles, who was banished to the Mirror Zone by Mother Brain while her big brother ran away from home to live on Tetris. After enduring a seven-year siege on the Palace of Power from Mother Brain's forces, Lana was filled with despair. However, when the Ultimate Warp Zone opened and brought Kevin Keene to Videoland to be Captain N, things turned around, and Lana became happy again. Abilities *'Leadership Ability': Lana has leadership skills that complement her beauty and royal blood. She is a skilled planner and motivator who inspires both her subjects and her fellow N Team members to cooperate with her plans. *'Marksmanship': Lana usually does not directly participate in battles, but is shown to be a good shot on a few occasions. ("Mega Trouble For Megaland," "Gameboy," "The Lost City of Kongoland") Relationships with Other Characters Kevin Keene Lana was initially upset at Kevin for not agreeing to help her, but she soon comes to trust Kevin and have confidence in him after he rescues her from Mother Brain. He apologizes for not taking her seriously earlier, and then she says she should apologize to him (probably for thinking he'd immediately accept his duties as a hero). ("Kevin in Videoland") It is implied several times throughout the series that Kevin and Lana are in love with each other. Simon Belmont Simon is obviously attracted to Lana, hugging her (sometimes to her annoyance) and using terms of respect and affection such as "Princess," "Your Cuteness," "Princess Darling," and "fair Princess" to refer to her. ("Kevin in Videoland") Simon claims to be "the highest-ranking officer of Her Highness' court" and "her dearest friend," though whether Lana agrees with that is uncertain. Despite these claims, he doesn't take Lana's kidnapping seriously at all. ("Kevin in Videoland") Supposedly, Lana had a two-headed gold coin of Simon (inscribed with the words "My Hero") minted in his honor, though no dialogue supports this, and he could have had it made himself. ("Kevin in Videoland") After the first season, Simon seems to realize and accept that Lana is more attracted to Kevin than she is to him, and he starts to focus more on helping the team than on trying to win Lana's affection. In one episode, when Dr. Wright must use a mantra to activate an injection of elixir to cure Kevin of a video virus, Lana says the mantra is always something personal. Kid Icarus and Mega Man suggest names, and Simon remarks "I have to admit, he's always liked you, Your Highness." ("Germ Wars") Mega Man Mega Man is respectful of Lana and is pleased to serve her. Lana says Mega Man fought "bravely and well" during the seven-year siege on the Palace of Power. ("Kevin in Videoland") Kid Icarus Kid Icarus is respectful of Lana and considers serving her to be just doing his duty. Lana says his loyalty has never diminished during the seven-year siege on the Palace of Power. ("Kevin in Videoland") Duke Duke seemingly wanted Lana to acknowledge his contribution and barked at her for it, so she did and petted him. ("Kevin in Videoland") Lyle Lyle is Lana's big brother, who ran away to Tetris two years before "The Trouble With Tetris." He is ashamed when he encounters his little sister on Tetris, as he is convinced that she considers him a loser. She, however, insists that this is not true, and tries to help him find the confidence that he needs to realize his potential. Comic Princess Lana also appears in the Captain N: The Game Master comic. Both she and Samus Aran are rivals for Kevin's love. While the two versions of Princess Lana have many things in common, her comic book counterpart is more aggressive. Trivia "Deschain" is the most common surname used for Princess Lana and her family in fan fiction; her surname is never given in the cartoon or the comic. This surname comes from Roland Deschain, the protagonist of Stephen King's The Dark Tower series, which Mark Moore was reading at the time that he was writing his Captain N fan fiction. Gallery Category:characters Category:cartoon characters Category:comic book characters Category:N Team members Category:females Category:Royalty Category:Heroes